Behind the Mirror
by PugNTurtle
Summary: Kane's near attack on Lilian reveals some unwanted secrets.
1. Bombshell

Title: Behind the Mirror Author: Katie Email: PugNTurtle@aol.com Rating: PG-13 for now, some bad language Summary: Kane's attacks give everyone a new perspective when a secret is revealed. Spoilers: 7/21/03 Raw Pairings: Austin/Lilian, Stephanie/Hunter, Trish/Shane McMahon Notes: Okay, in reading the Raw notes, I learned that before the final segment, during the break, Kane cut a promo and proceeded to tombstone a fan and chase Lilian to the back as if he was going to attack her (shudders). That's an important factor for you to know, I don't want you all to think I am anymore nutso than usual. LOL. As always, feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
Hospital waiting rooms. What was it about them? They always seemed like a funeral home rather than just somewhere to. well, wait. No one was talking or looking at each other. Every once and awhile a doctor would enter the room, singling out a person or family to talk to them quietly. So far, no one had even looked twice at her. It kind of unnerved the woman sitting there, all alone, no one to rest her aching head against like some of the other people were doing so. Her red rimmed eyes were actually stinging from the tears she kept shedding. She kind of wished that someone would come and sit next to her and ask her what was wrong. Heck, she kind of even wished that a screaming toddler would enter the room to break the silence.  
  
A loud and exaggerating sigh interrupted her brooding, and she quickly snapped her head up, rolling her eyes when she saw the two men who had entered the waiting room seconds apart and met. This was not the talking she wanted to hear. With a small sigh, she stood up, not wanting to be part of the war that was about to start.  
  
"Why in the hell are you here?" The first man asked, not even trying to disguise his disgust.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," the second man shot back, never one to back down from a confrontation.  
  
"Well, I asked it first."  
  
"Only cause you're a jackass."  
  
"Oh, fuck you."  
  
"Why don't you fuck yourself?"  
  
"Do you two mind?"  
  
She couldn't help but interrupt, though she knew it was really none of her business, but they were drawing glares from the other people in the waiting room. The two men arguing jumped, somewhat guiltily when a third voice cut into their heated argument. However, one of the men looked at the woman who interrupted them, confused.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, earning a glare from the female.  
  
"What the fuck is it to you?" she retorted quickly, drawing a smirk from the second man, who quickly sobered when she brought her red eyes to him. "Where the hell were you two when Kane attacked her?" she asked, trying not to shout and draw attention to them.  
  
Eric Bischoff was the first one to speak. "Well, Linda did give us the night off-"  
  
"That's not a good reason," she retorted, bringing her anger filled eyes to meet the cold blue ones of Stone Cold Steve Austin.  
  
"I wanted to make sure she was okay. Despite what people think, I do have a heart," the Rattlesnake replied, avoiding the question as he brought his hands up in defense.  
  
Before the woman could reply, Eric muttered, "Too bad it's made of stone."  
  
"If you have something to say, say it to my face, don't mumble," Austin shot back, stepping closer to his coworker.  
  
"I thought you couldn't hit anyone," Bischoff taunted, although he took a step back from Austin.  
  
"That's only when I'm working, jackass, and right now we seem to be off the clock."  
  
"Go ahead, hit me. I'll have you arrested so fast-"  
  
"Look, just shut up!" The two men jumped again, looking at the woman, surprised. She sent another glare towards them, adding, "Linda McMahon is in a hospital room, God knows how serious her injury could be, and you two are sitting out here arguing about business things?"  
  
"Actually, we are standing here arguing," Bischoff retorted, upset that the woman was verbally chastising him. She closed her eyes, trying to calm herself by biting her lip hard. She wasn't going to deck him. That would be too satisfying. She was about to reply but Austin beat her to the chase.  
  
"I know a good seat for you. It's right next to Satan," he said loudly.  
  
"Oh, kiss my ass," Bischoff replied, just as loud.  
  
"I'd rather kick it," Austin yelled, pushing Bischoff in the chest as his anger reached the boiling point.  
  
For whatever reason, stupidity or bravery, Lilian Garcia stepped in between Austin and Bischoff, hoping to diffuse the argument. It was a dumb thing to do, for Bischoff drew his fist back and jabbed out. Lilian flinched, turning quickly so that his fist wouldn't connect with her face. However, he struck her shoulder, sending the little blonde to the hard floor. Instinct told her to put her hand out to stop the fall, but unfortunately it ended up in an awkward position. Lilian cried out in pain when she felt the bones in her arm snap.  
  
The room spun around her, and she could feel people leaning over her. She wasn't sure who it was, nor did she really care. Lilian pushed a hand away, struggling to stand as she looked at the horrified faces of Austin and Bischoff.  
  
"I am so sorry!" Austin exclaimed, his angered face turning soft as he looked at the little blonde cradling her broken limb close to her body.  
  
"You should be!" Bischoff said, attempting to move toward Lilian to check on her.  
  
She put up her uninjured hand, glaring at Bischoff. The Co-GM of Raw stopped in his tracks. The room was dead silent, no one moving as Lilian moved her glare to Austin, the Rattlesnake actually ducking his head in shame at her hard gaze.  
  
"I want you both to leave this hospital right now." She ground out the words, emphasizing each word.  
  
Austin swallowed. He knew his actions were uncalled for and he made a move for the exit, intending to leave the city and brood. Hopefully with a few cold beers.  
  
Bischoff, however, wasn't so smart. He stared at Lilian, angry that she was ordering him out of the building. "What right do you have to order me out of this hospital?"  
  
Lilian turned, closing her eyes to fight off a wave of dizziness. "I have more right then you think, Eric."  
  
"What kind of right could you possibly have that would give you the privilege to kick me out?" Bischoff pressed.  
  
Austin turned to him, intending to drag his coworker out of the room before he pissed off the blonde woman even more. However, she turned to him, the tears welling in her eyes once more.  
  
"I have more right than you, that's for sure," Lilian spat, trying to keep her voice down.  
  
"What is it, then?" Bischoff yelled.  
  
"Linda McMahon is my mother, damn it!" 


	2. Talking

Title: Behind the Mirror  
  
Author: Katie  
  
Email: PugNTurtle@aol.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, some bad language  
  
Summary: Kane's attacks give everyone a new perspective when a secret is revealed.  
  
Spoilers: 7/21/03 Raw  
  
Pairings: Austin/Lilian, Stephanie/Hunter, Trish/Shane McMahon  
  
Notes: Okay, in reading the Raw notes, I learned that before the final segment, during the break, Kane cut a promo and proceeded to tombstone a fan and chase Lilian to the back as if he was going to attack her (shudders). That's an important factor for you to know, I don't want you all to think I am anymore nutso than usual. LOL. As always, feedback is appreciated but not begged for. It's not in my character.  
  
~/~  
  
The adrenaline seemed to rush out of her body as she stood there, glaring at Eric Bischoff, her chest heaving. Steve Austin and Bischoff simply stared at her, their mouths open as they processed the information that Lilian had just spat at them.  
  
The rest of the people in the hospital waiting room sat still also, though they were trying not to seem as if they were eavesdropping on the threesome in the middle of the room.  
  
Lilian turned away from the two men, exhaustion and pain causing tears to blur her eyes. She walked away from the two men and toward the door, intending to get away from all the stares.  
  
However, before she even made it to the door, a strong hand wrapped around her slender arm, stopping her from moving. She turned to the source preventing her from leaving, catching the eyes of Austin.  
  
"Please let go of me," Lilian said tiredly, for all fight that she had less than a minute ago seemed to have rushed out of her body.  
  
"Your arm is broken," Austin pointed out, his normally gruff voice laced with concern.  
  
"I realize that, but right now I just need to get away from this," she replied, gesturing to the waiting room. Bischoff, for once in his life, had left the scene quickly, realizing that he was the one at fault for causing any distress that the little blonde was feeling at the moment. Lilian had no clue as to why Stone Cold Steve Austin was staying around.  
  
"Well, then lets go outside," Austin said, keeping a hand on her arm. Lilian opened her mouth to protest, but he quickly added, "We're right here in case they have any news about Linda. your mother." Austin swallowed, trying to hide the still surprised tone in his voice at the statement.  
  
Lilian nodded, allowing him to guide her out the door and to an empty parking lot. She leaned against a wall, looking out to the space in front of her. She could feel his eyes on her, and with a sigh, she said, "Go ahead."  
  
"What?" Austin was surprised that she was actually speaking to him.  
  
"I know you want to ask questions, so go ahead."  
  
"Well." he hesitated, unsure of what to say.  
  
"Please."  
  
The plea was enough to melt his heart, for he could tell the pain she was feeling, not only from the attack on her mother but her injured arm as well.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Lilian knew what Steve Austin was asking, but she couldn't help but twist the question around as she replied, "Well, I guess that Vince and Linda were both horny one day and nine months later I was born."  
  
"That's not what I meant," Austin told her, unable to hide the small smile in his lips.  
  
"Then explain."  
  
"Why did you keep it a secret?"  
  
Lilian sighed, finally bringing her eyes to meet Austin's. "I. don't know. It just never came up. I didn't really want to be seen as a McMahon. They have a tendency to look bad, especially Dad, Shane, and Stephy. Mom's the only one I'm really close to. It's not that I'm ashamed. I just. I really don't know why we didn't say I was part of the family."  
  
"Why's your name different?"  
  
"I was married and never took back the name McMahon with the divorce."  
  
"You were married?"  
  
"Yeah. from November of 1998 until August of 1999. Didn't even last a year."  
  
"August of 1999." Austin frowned at the month and year, for it seemed familiar in regards to the ring announcer.  
  
"That was the month I joined Daddy's business. I was really lucky that he gave me a job."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Well, Mom and Dad didn't really like my ex-husband. In fact, Dad almost didn't attend my wedding because he hated Harry so much."  
  
"Wow," Austin sighed, absorbing the information that she had given him. "I never knew."  
  
"Did you ever ask about my past?" The question wasn't asked in a smart tone, rather, the little blonde was solely making a point. She was surprised that she was being this open about her past, especially after keeping it to herself for four years.  
  
"No, I didn't," Austin replied. "Would you have told me the truth?"  
  
"No, and I doubt we would even be having this conversation if I would have kept my cool earlier with Bischoff," Lilian admitted, shivering in the cool night air. Austin realized that she had to be freezing and shrugged off the jacket he was wearing, placing it over her shoulders. "Thank you," she said shyly. She wanted to laugh. Imagine how her father would react if he knew that she was conversing with the Rattlesnake, his archenemy, telling her life story and the business of the McMahon family.  
  
"I thought you lived in Spain."  
  
The statement broke Lilian out of her thoughts, and she sighed, leaning her head against the wall. "Just a wish. Used it to cover my backside and the story."  
  
"How'd you learn how to speak Spanish then?"  
  
"High school. I was always the bookworm of the family and kept teaching myself in college."  
  
"University of.?"  
  
"South Carolina."  
  
"And the voice?" Lilian looked at him, confused. "Your singing," Austin elaborated.  
  
"Just a natural talent. Daddy never took it seriously until Pat Patterson told him that I had such a good voice and should let me sing before the shows."  
  
"How many people know?"  
  
"Besides you and Bischoff? Daddy, Mom, Stephy, and Shane. Not even Trish or Ivory know, and I want to keep it that way." Her face paled, and she said, "Oh, God."  
  
"What?" Austin asked frantically, looking around for help in case Lilian were to faint.  
  
"I hope Bischoff keeps his mouth shut."  
  
Austin smiled and said, "I'll make sure he keeps the news to himself."  
  
She had opened her mouth to ask him how he planned on achieving that when a nurse poked her head out the door, calling out, "Lilian Garcia?"  
  
"That's me," she replied, pushing herself off the wall and taking a step forward, nearly stumbling when a wave of dizziness from the pain in her throbbing arm rose up. It was only Steve Austin's quick thinking that stopped her from falling face first onto the pavement.  
  
"I thought you were here for a Linda McMahon," the nurse said as she saw the swollen and injured arm Lilian was cradling against her stomach.  
  
"She is," Austin said. "She had a small accident earlier."  
  
"How is my mother?" Lilian asked, causing Austin to give her an amused glance at her changing the subject.  
  
"We need to get your arm checked out," the nurse said, giving Austin a look that clearly blamed the Rattlesnake for her not getting her arm looked at. "That should have been done a long time ago."  
  
"No," Lilian said, giving the nurse a steely glare. "I want to see my mother, and I want to see her now."  
  
~/~ 


	3. Mother and Daughter

Her head rested against the cool sheets, for she had finally fallen into a light sleep about an hour ago, holding her mother's hand throughout the restless sleep. The only time she had left her mother's side through the night was when the nurse assured her that Linda was okay and that they needed to set her arm. Now, the injured arm was wrapped in a pristine white cast up to her elbow and resting in a sling that the hospital had provided.  
  
Lilian was relieved that Steve Austin was behind her when she entered the private room, for the sight of her mother in a neck brace was almost too much for the little blonde to bear. The doctor's assured Lilian that there would be no permanent damage, for Kane's attack had luckily not been as brutal as it could have been. Well, not as brutal as being piledriven into steel could be.  
  
She had no idea where Steve Austin had gone, and to her surprise, she was kind of upset at that. She had enjoyed talking to him, although it had mostly been about her past. Lilian sincerely hoped that they would be able to talk again in the near future. The slight movement in her uninjured hand was enough to cause Lilian to stir. She forced her blurry eyes to focus, a wide smile coming to her face at the sight of her mother's crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Mom," she whispered, tears of exhaustion and happiness coming to her eyes.  
  
"Hi, Lily," her mother replied, smiling at her.  
  
"How are you?" she asked. "You scared us for awhile there."  
  
"I'm okay. I really don't feel any pain," her mother said.  
  
"Well, let's let the doctors determine that," Lilian replied firmly, pulling her hand away from her mother's only for a second to press for a nurse.  
  
"Where are your Daddy, Stephanie, and Shane?" Linda asked curiously, for she was beginning to become more aware of her surroundings.  
  
"They should be here soon," Lilian said. "I talked to Daddy last night and he said he would be here as soon as possible." Her mother smiled, which Lilian knew was her way of showing that she understood, given the fact that she wasn't able to move her neck with the brace immobilizing her. Lilian closed her eyes, then reopened them as she asked the inevitable question. "Mom, why the hell were you out there with that monster?"  
  
"I saw him cut his promo and then go after you during the commercial break," her mother replied. "I needed to explain to him that he wasn't to touch you."  
  
"Mom, I can take care of myself," Lilian protested.  
  
"Like you did with Rosie and Jamal?" her mother shot back.  
  
"Mom, don't bring that up, please," Lilian said with a sigh, resisting the urge to yawn. "This is about you."  
  
"Lilian, you are my baby. I can't let anything happen to you." For the first time, Linda's eyes caught sight of the cast on her daughter's arm, and she paled. "He did hurt you!"  
  
Lilian had almost forgotten about the dull throb that had settled in her arm, and she glanced down at the cast before meeting her mother's panicked eyes. "No, Mom, it wasn't Kane," she said quickly, not wanting to agitate her already injured mother.  
  
"Then who the hell did it?" Linda asked, the fire evident in her eyes.  
  
"It was a small accident," Lilian answered halfheartedly, knowing that her mother had a way of getting to the truth.  
  
"What kind of accident?" Linda questioned, her eyes narrowing at her youngest daughter's obvious lie.  
  
"I kind of got in between an altercation between Bischoff and Austin and fell on my arm," Lilian told her mother with a sigh, knowing that her mother was going to have a cow.  
  
Sure enough, her mother began ranting, "I swear to God, I am going to fire both of their asses as soon as I can get up and walk. Hurt my daughter, will they?"  
  
"Mrs. McMahon, you should not being exerting this type of energy!" a doctor chastised as he walked into the room." Neck injuries are nothing to fool around with."  
  
"I feel fine," Linda said as Lilian exclaimed, "I thought you said it wasn't that serious!"  
  
The doctor looked from mother to daughter, amused. "Look, Ms. McMahon-"  
  
"Garcia," Lilian automatically corrected, for it was weird for anyone to call her McMahon. That was something her parents and siblings never understood, but Lilian simply chose to ignore their sighs.  
  
"Ms. Garcia, any neck injury is to be taken serious. Luckily, your mother didn't suffer any numbness or broken bones, but we still have to take caution. Who knows, in a few days her entire body could go numb." Lilian shuddered at these words, and with a reassuring smile, the doctor continued, "I think that your mother will be just fine with a lot of rest."  
  
"Good. When can I go home?" Linda interrupted.  
  
"I still want to observe you for a few hours," the doctor said. "The fact that you were unconscious for several hours worries me. Also, I want to make sure that your body doesn't go numb anytime."  
  
Linda scowled at this, and Lilian nearly laughed. She was sure the look on her face almost a year ago after the Three Minute Warning attack mirrored her mother's look at this moment. Linda saw her daughter smile, but before she could lash into her daughter for what she thought was insensitivity, a familiar voice, though panicked and upset, cut through the hospital waiting room and drifted into the private room.  
  
"Where the hell is my wife?"  
  
Before anyone could answer, another voice spoke up, somewhat calmer though still tinged with fear. "We are looking for Linda McMahon."  
  
Lilian swallowed, standing up.  
  
Her father and sister had arrived. 


	4. Vince and Stephanie Arrive

The two McMahon's burst into the room a second later, Vince nearly colliding with Lilian in his haste to get to his wife. Stephanie followed at a slightly slower pace, though panic was settling in her pretty features. She barely glanced at Lilian and said, "Oh, Mom."  
  
"I'm fine, dear," Linda said before Stephanie could talk anymore. "I was really lucky."  
  
"Your damn right you were lucky," Vince growled. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch Kane when I get my hands on him."  
  
"Don't worry, my father, brother, and sister are the only ones in our family who are really violent," Lilian murmured to the doctor, who had moved next to her so Vince and Stephanie could fuss over Linda. The doctor was wearing a shocked look and Lilian nearly laughed at his reaction to Vince's vehemence. Obviously the doctor wasn't a fan of wrestling, otherwise he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised.  
  
"Mom, why in the hell were you out there anyway?" Stephanie asked, running a hand through her long brunette hair.  
  
"Well, Kane went after Lilian," Linda said hesitantly, glancing at the small blonde standing next to the doctor.  
  
"Lilian, I didn't even see you here," Vince said, finally noticing his youngest daughter for the first time.  
  
"Well, I find that hard to believe considering you almost knocked me over," Lilian muttered, and the doctor snorted. "That's okay, Dad," she said louder. "I know you were worried about Mom." She turned her gaze to her sister, and said coolly, "Hello, Stephanie."  
  
"Hello, Lilian," her sister answered just as stiffly.  
  
The doctor glanced between the two women, confused. The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife. He was wondering what kind of family this was.  
  
His thoughts were broken when Stephanie noticed the cast on Lilian's arm and asked, "What happened to your arm?"  
  
"I fell down earlier," Lilian said carefully, not wanting to mention the fact that Eric Bischoff and Steve Austin were in the hospital and had caused her injury. Lilian knew how much her father despised. no, loathed, both men.  
  
Unfortunately, Linda answered at the same time, saying, "She got in the middle of a scuffle between Steve Austin and Eric Bischoff."  
  
"Oh, is that true, Lilian?" Vince asked, narrowing his eyes at his daughter.  
  
"Daddy, it was an accident," Lilian protested, squirming slightly at his steady gaze.  
  
"Some accident if you ended up with a broken arm," Stephanie scoffed, rolling her eyes at her sister's attempt to downplay the accident.  
  
"Yeah, just like it was an accident when all my new dolls' head were missing when I woke up the day after my birthday," Lilian shot back, glaring at her older sister as she reminded her of a childhood incident.  
  
"Oh, please, Lilian, that happened 23 years ago. Daddy bought you a new set the next day," Stephanie said, shaking her head.  
  
"Girls, enough," their mother said sternly, and the two girls blushed at their mother's chastisement.  
  
"Yeah," Vince said, just as sternly. "I need to deal with those two morons who hurt Lilian and Kane without having to worry about a cat fight here."  
  
"Oh, Daddy, Steve didn't mean it. In fact, it was Bischoff that hit me and caused me to fall," Lilian said.  
  
"Are my ears deceiving me? Is my sister actually defending Steve Austin?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"Shut the hell up, Stephanie. Daddy, Steve didn't mean to hurt me. Don't punish him. In fact, don't punish Bischoff either. They were here to check on Mom. Neither of them meant to hurt me," Lilian said in a rush.  
  
"So let me get this straight, Lilian. You think this was a total accident and no one should get blamed or punished?" Vince asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow at his daughter.  
  
"That's right, Daddy," Lilian said, squaring her shoulders as best she could, fighting the exhaustion that was settling over her.  
  
"Then I sure am glad you don't own the business cause that is the dumbest idea I have ever heard. You are my daughter, damn it, and I will do whatever I feel fit when it comes to the welfare of my children," Vince sneered. Stephanie tried to hide a laugh, but it came out as a snort.  
  
Lilian gritted her teeth. "You know what, Daddy?" she said calmly. "I was nearly attacked tonight. I just spent the last eight hours worrying about Mom and staying by her side until you came so that she wouldn't feel afraid or alone. My fucking arm is broken, I'm exhausted, and I feel like I am going to be sick. There are other ways to thank me, and this goes to you too, Stephanie, than to be nasty and ungrateful," Lilian said, turning on her heel and storming out of the hospital room.  
  
"You know, Vince, you could have been a little more sensitive to your daughter," Linda pointed out calmly, though her eyes were flashing with anger to her husband.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mom, you know Lilian gets overemotional sometimes," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Stephanie," Linda barked, giving her husband a pointed look.  
  
"Oh, all right, I'll go find her," Vince sighed. "Stephanie, find out all the information you need to know from the doctor."  
  
"Aye aye, Captain Vince," Stephanie answered sarcastically, looking at the doctor as her father exited the room. "Well?" she asked the doctor, and he hastily began explaining Linda's condition and treatment to follow.  
  
Vince turned a corner, cursing the hospital for having so many twists and turns. However, what he saw made him freeze in his tracks.  
  
His daughter was sobbing in the arms of Stone Cold Steve Austin. 


	5. Truth

"Get your goddamn hands off of my daughter!"  
  
The little blonde jumped, involuntarily pulling from the strong arms  
  
of Steve Austin. She whirled around, her eyes meeting her father's.  
  
"Daddy-" Lilian started, only to be cut off by her father.  
  
"Be quiet, Lilian. I don't know why he had his hands on you, but I  
  
don't care. I want him out of this hospital right now," Vince snarled.  
  
Steve stepped up to Vince, glaring at the older man. "Last time I  
  
checked, this was a public hospital and I am worried about the condition of your daughter and wife."  
  
"It's none of your damn business. You don't care about their  
  
welfare," Vince growled stepping closer to the rattlesnake.  
  
"Yes, he does, Dad," Lilian said. "He came here to check on Mom and  
  
he was the one that took me to get my arm set when it was broken." Vince turned to Lilian, his eyes softening only a small amount when he glanced at her injured limb. "He does care, Daddy," Lilian repeated.  
  
"I don't trust him and my family shouldn't either," Vince said,  
  
sending Steve a pointed look.  
  
"You don't get it, Daddy. I'm my own person now. I thought that  
  
after my divorce I could finally grow up," Lilian said with a small sigh.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" Vince growled, taking a step  
  
closer to his daughter. However, Vince was surprised that Austin took a step so that he was closer to Lilian.  
  
"It means that you never loved me or trusted me the way you did with  
  
Stephanie," Lilian said. "You never told anyone that I was a McMahon."  
  
"I let you in the business, didn't I, Lilian? That's trust there!"  
  
"You made me the ring announcer, Daddy. The fucking ring announcer, so if I were to fuck up no one would ever blame you. But no matter what Stephanie did she was still your little princess," Lilian said angrily, trying to keep her voice down. She didn't really want the entire hospital to know her family business.  
  
"I care about you, Lilian, and you know that," Vince said softly, trying to calm his daughter down.  
  
"You care about me? Where were you when Jeff Jarrett ambushed me? Why didn't you say something when Stephanie used me as a shield against Trish? Hell, what did you do when Bischoff used me as a fucking toy for entertainment?" Lilian asked her father.  
  
Steve Austin looked at Vince, an all new level of disgust building  
  
in the Rattlesnake. Vince noticed the look and glared at Austin, his look obviously meaning that he needed to stay out of the McMahon family business. Vince looked at Lilian, sighing softly as he said, "I love you, Lilian. It was just."  
  
"Business?" Lilian finished for him, knowing she was right when her  
  
father's cheeks reddened. "That's just great, Daddy," Lilian said sarcastically.  
  
"Lily, I'm sorry. I know I'm not a great father, but I do love you."  
  
"You have a strange way of showing it," Lilian sniffled, turning  
  
away. "I can't do this."  
  
"You can't do what, Lilian?" Vince questioned, his dark eyes boring  
  
into his daughter.  
  
"I can't pretend to be just the ring announcer. Someone needs to  
  
confront Kane, and I know you won't do it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Lilian turned to Steve, surprised that he had  
  
spoken up. She had almost forgotten he was there.  
  
"I mean that I am going to reveal to the world my real last name and  
  
let Kane know that he doesn't mess with a McMahon. Mother or daughter."  
  
With that, Lilian walked away, leaving her shocked father and boss  
  
staring after her. 


	6. Phone Call

With a small groan, she pushed her eyes open and glared at the  
  
ringing phone, finally reaching out after a few moments to grab the phone off the ringer, murmuring a very grouchy sounding "Hello."  
  
"What the hell are you thinking Lilian?"  
  
The little blonde jumped at the yelled question, wincing as she  
  
pulled the phone away from her ear for a second as her sister said something else that she missed.  
  
"Nice to talk to you too, Steph," Lilian said as she cradled the  
  
phone against her ear after a few moments.  
  
"Don't give me that shit, Lilian," Stephanie said. "What the hell  
  
are you thinking?" she repeated.  
  
"Well, right now I am thinking that I am very confused as to why you  
  
are yelling in my ear at. what time is it anyway?"  
  
"It's one o'clock in the afternoon, Lilian."  
  
Lilian blinked hard, glancing at the clock and seeing that her  
  
sister was right. "Damn, the pain pills must have knocked me out," she said, glad that the pain pills were finally starting to knock her out two days after the first use.  
  
"I'm not worried about the time or your pain pills, Lilian. I want  
  
to know what this is Daddy is saying about you confronting Kane."  
  
"He attacked my -our- mother, Stephanie. I'm not going to stand back  
  
and let him get away from it, being that Daddy is acting like a coward and won't do a thing about it."  
  
"Lilian, he's dangerous!"  
  
"Don't you think I know that, Stephanie?" Lilian asked, lying back  
  
against the pillows in her room.  
  
"I certainly hope you would, Lilian, but what would the point of you  
  
getting manhandled by Kane be?" Stephanie asked.  
  
"You know, Steph," Lilian said, tracing the pattern of her afghan,  
  
"It actually sounds like you care about me."  
  
"Damn it, Lily, you know I love you. Even when I dumped coffee on  
  
you and used you as a shield you've still been my little sister. I know we've never really been best friends but you still are my family. Blood is thicker than water, or so they say." Lilian didn't answer, and Stephanie continued, "Please don't do anything to put yourself in danger."  
  
After a long moment of silence, Lilian said, "You know, Steph, you  
  
never explained why you used me as a shield or dumped the coffee on me."  
  
"That was business, Lilian, and I am so sorry for that," Stephanie  
  
answered.  
  
"Well, Steph, then I guess it'll be business when I confront Kane."  
  
She went to hang up, only to hear her sister yell her name. Without  
  
saying a word, Lilian held the phone to her ear, hearing Stephanie ask, "What's your plan?"  
  
"I need to figure something out. I don't know what, but I will."  
  
With that, Stephanie heard the phone click, knowing that Lilian had  
  
hung up this time. Stephanie ran a hand through her long brown hair, sighing as she leaned her head back. She glanced at the phone again, picking it up quickly and dialing a familiar number.  
  
After a few rings, the person picked up. With a sigh, Stephanie  
  
spoke.  
  
"Hunter, I need a big favor." 


	7. Her New Role

"Lilian."  
  
She stopped in her tracks, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. She  
  
knew that this was coming.  
  
Lilian turned around, positive that the smile on her lips looked  
  
fake. "Hunter," she greeted the World Champion coolly, her tone even.  
  
"Lilian, what are you thinking?"  
  
"I don't really think that much, Hunter," Lilian said to her  
  
soon-to-be brother-in-law.  
  
"Cut the crap, Lilian. Steph told me that you want to go after  
  
Kane," Hunter said to the little blonde.  
  
"Yeah, well, Hunter, you tend to get pissed when someone attacks  
  
your family," Lilian replied.  
  
"Lilian, don't be stupid," Hunter began.  
  
"I'm not being stupid, Hunter," Lilian replied. "The sooner you get  
  
the fuck away from me the sooner I can forge a plan." With that, she began to walk away, only to have Hunter's hand grip her uninjured arm.  
  
"Lilian, wait," Hunter said.  
  
She wrenched her arm from his grasp and hissed, "Don't touch me."  
  
"You need back up, Lilian."  
  
She paused, all thoughts stopping for a second as she looked into  
  
the clear blue eyes of the World Champion's. After a moment, she tore her eyes from his, whispering, "You can't be serious."  
  
"I am, Lilian. I promised Stephanie that I would watch your back."  
  
"Oh, so you're doing Stephanie's dirty work now, huh?" Lilian asked  
  
halfheartedly, the angry spark leaving her body as she saw the sincerity in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, maybe so, but I wouldn't let anything happen to my future  
  
sister either," Hunter said, opening his arms.  
  
With a sigh, Lilian stepped forward, allowing Hunter to give her a  
  
quick squeeze before pulling away. "You're really going to help me? No sneaky things or backstabbing?"  
  
"I promise you, Lilian. We're going to stop him together. I've got  
  
Ric and Randy on my side too, remember? Four against one?"  
  
Lilian nodded, opening her mouth to say something, only to be cut  
  
off by another voice.  
  
"No, you won't be doing anything." Lilian and Hunter turned their  
  
heads, distaste evident in their faces as Eric Bischoff sauntered up to the pair.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Bischoff?" Hunter asked  
  
threateningly, instinctively putting himself in front of Lilian.  
  
"Well, you see, I've thought about Lilian's little family position  
  
over the weekend, and truth be told, I think that the combination of Lilian and Kane will have combustible elements. and I would hate to see you hurt, Lily," Bischoff said, his eyes traveling up her slender body.  
  
Her blood boiled at his leering look, and through clenched teeth she  
  
hissed, "First of all, keep your damn eyes to yourself before I fix them for you. Second of all, do not call me Lily. Third of all, you really didn't care if I was hurt when you sicced your bitches Jamal and Rosey on me last year."  
  
"Now, Lily-"  
  
"Hey! She told you not to call her that," Hunter said in a no  
  
nonsense tone, taking a step toward Bischoff. The GM took a step back  
  
instinctively, eyeing the World Champion warily. "Who says you have the  
  
permission to boss her around anyway?"  
  
The smirk returned to Bischoff's face and he said, "I have  
  
permission from her father to get rid of her if she tries anything tonight."  
  
"What?" Lilian all but screeched. "You can't do that!"  
  
"No, but your father can," Bischoff replied casually.  
  
"Well, you might as well get rid of me now because I'm going to own  
  
a piece of Kane's ass tonight, whether you like it or not," Lilian said, glaring at Bischoff.  
  
"Then you're fired, Lilian," Bischoff answered calmly. "And I don't  
  
want to see you within 5 miles of this arena."  
  
"How will she take on her new role, then?"  
  
Hunter, Lilian, and Bischoff all jumped at the new voice, turning  
  
quickly to see Stone Cold Steve Austin striding toward them. "What the hell are you talking about, man?" Bischoff asked angrily.  
  
"Well, you just fired Lilian from her position as ring announcer,  
  
right?" Austin asked.  
  
"Right," Bischoff answered.  
  
"Fine. Then I'd like you to meet the new manager for Evolution." 


End file.
